


Night Terror

by Yulaty



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Percidence
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: #yulatyfic





	

เพอซิวัลเริ่มชินกับเสียงกรีดร้องตอนตีสองของเด็กหนุ่มคนที่นอนอยู่ข้างตัวเขาแล้ว  
สองสัปดาห์หลังจากเกิดเหตุการณ์วิปโยคนั่น หน้าที่การดูแลเครเดนซ์ตกเป็นของเขาเพราะทีน่าไม่สะดวกจะรับหน้าที่นี้ มันอาจน่าลำบากใจน้อยกว่านี้ หากเขาไม่เคยหลอกใช้ ไม่เคยบันดาลโทสะทำร้ายอีกฝ่ายพร้อมทั้งกล่าวถ้อยคำดูถูกเหยียดหยามออกไป ทำร้ายจิตใจเด็กชายผู้บอบบางคนนี้เสียจนแทบแหลกสลาย เกือบไปแล้ว หากไม่ได้พ่อมดนักสะสมสัตว์วิเศษคนนั้นช่วยเอาไว้ เขาคงสูญเสียคนคนนี้ไปตลอดกาล

 

เครเดนซ์สะดุ้งตื่นขึ้นในเวลาเดิมทุกคืน หวีดร้องลั่นห้องจนน่ากลัวว่าคนจะได้ยินทั้งตึกหากไม่ใช้เวทย์มนต์กักเสียงไว้ หลังจากที่ตะโกนโวยวายจนพอแล้วเสียงก็จะเงียบลง แปรเปลี่ยนเป็นเสียงสะอื้นที่ฟังแล้วปวดใจอย่างบอกไม่ถูก

 

อาจจะดีกว่านี้ หากชุมชนผู้วิเศษในอเมริกาไม่มีกฎหมายที่ดูเหมือนจะเอื้อประโยชน์ให้พวกโนแมจมากกว่าพวกเราเอง หากไม่มีกฎนั่น เหตุการณ์อย่างนี้คงไม่เกิดขึ้นกับเครเดนซ์ ไม่ต้องถูกบังคับให้หลบซ่อน ปกปิดตัวตน จนกระทั่งความสามารถพิเศษที่มีสกกลับมาทำร้ายตัวเองแบบนี้ เพอซิวัลถอนหายใจ เขาคิดเช่นนี้มาตลอดหลังจากรู้ความจริง หากไม่มีการกีดกัน เด็กมากความสามารถคนนี้คงได้เข้ารับการศึกษาที่เหมาะสม และคงกลายเป็นพ่อมดผู้ยิ่งใหญ่ได้ในสักวันหนึ่ง

 

เสียงร้องเงียบลงหลังจากผ่านไปเกือบสิบนาที เงียบสนิท เครเดนซ์หลับสนิททั้งที่แก้มยังเปื้อนคราบน้ำตาเป็นทางยาว เพอซิวัลเกลี่ยเช็ดมัยออกด้วยปลายนิ้วของเขา ก่อนจะก้มลงแตะจูบบนขมับของเด็กหนุ่ม ลูบผมกล่อมครู่หนึ่งก่อนจะเอนตัวลงนอนอย่างเดิม

 

พรุ่งนี้เช้า เครเดนซ์จะจำสิบนาทีนี้ไม่ได้ ไม่เคยจำได้ และไม่เคยใส่ใจว่าเหตุใดตนเองจึงตาบวมขึ้นมาหน่อย ๆ ในทุกวันใหม่

 

เพอซิวัลไม่เคยบอกอีกฝ่ายว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น และเขาก็ไม่มีความคิดอยากจะบอก ไม่เคยนึกอยากจะปลุกให้เครเดนซ์มารับรู้สถานการณ์ตอนนั้น เขาเพียงปล่อยมันไป

 

ลืมเสียยังดีกว่า หากว่าความทรงจำนั้นทำให้เจ็บปวด

 

เพอซิวัลถอนหายใจอีกครั้ง ตระหนักถึงอะไรบางอย่าง  
แม้แต่เวทย์มนต์ก็ไม่อาจซ่อมแซมหัวใจที่แหลกสลายได้

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
